


Can You Feel It?

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Bumping into Sam and Dean after years of nothing brings a night of laughs and good banter. After Sam calls it a night you and Dean decided to go for a drive, not willing to part ways just yet. Coming to a clearing, you enjoy the sight of bright stars above you, and in a rare romantic moment in an otherwise harsh life you feel something you hadn’t felt in years.





	Can You Feel It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sis_tafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sis_tafics/gifts), [kittenofdoomage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/gifts).



> So… sis_tafics hit 8k followers on Tumblr, which is amazing, and she decided to host a fic challenge to celebrate. I, of course, decided to join and picked the musical prompt ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight?’ from the Lion King soundtrack (because that movie is my all time fave). Also, due to it being her birthday, this fluffiness is gift to kittenofdoomage!! Hope y’all enjoy!!

**_Warnings_ : Fluff. Dean gettin’ his romance on with some stargazing. Honestly, brush your teeth afterwards, ‘cause this gets sickly sweet. Then a wee bit of angst. But _then_ … smut. Although, it’s fluffy smut. I don’t think I’ve written anything so _sweet_ … **

**Bamby**

Running into Dean and Sam during a rather gruesome case was more of a relief than a bother. Old you would have thrown a fit and yelled at them, claiming the case was yours. But years brought majority and the sight of the two tall brothers left you feeling grateful. In the end the monster was ganked, and the three of you were left a little battered and bruised but otherwise smiling widely like the young fools you used to be.

It had been years since you’d last seen Sam and Dean. A lot had changed during that time, including yourselves. You could sense a calm in Sam and a hardness in Dean that hadn’t been there before. You were no longer as hot headed and impulsive. You weren’t the girl they’d known long ago.

Sitting on the hood of Baby, the Impala, in the parking lot of the motel you all happened to be staying at, you each enjoyed a beer each. Laughing and talking, reminiscing about days that felt like a lifetime ago. Sam was the first to call it a night, giving you a quick hug and his brother a pat on the shoulder before dragging himself to their shared room.

That left you and Dean. Banter continued, and a couple more drinks were drunk. But as the minutes turned to hours and they continued to tick by, neither of you felt like saying goodnight. It felt good being with him, and you weren’t sure you wanted to end it so soon when the morning might bring long farewells and more years without the company.

“You wanna go for a drive?”

Looking up from the label on your beer which you’d been playing with, you smiled and nodded at Dean. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Climbing into Baby, he pulled out of the parking lot with ease, taking his time. There was no rush, no need to show off with speed and power. This was just about two people, you and Dean, enjoying the road and the roar of his car.

As he drove you found yourself looking in his direction. You fondly took in the way he relaxed, that hardness that had built over the years melting away once his hands were on the wheel. His lips pulled into an absentminded smile, his fingers drumming along the beat of the wind rushing over the car. He rested his elbow on the open window, completely in the moment as if everything else fades away once he’s in his happy place. Here.

When he spotted you looking his smile grew a little, turning a little bashful before he lifted his arm and draped it over your shoulders. The cool breeze coming in through the open windows had you slide across, a smile of your own forming as you settled in his side.

Reaching a side road, Dean took the turn and continued on. He didn’t stop until you came to a clearing that opened up to a beautiful view of the skies and expanses beyond that.

“Come on.” He gave your shoulder a squeeze before climbing out of the car.

You followed suit, matching hi movements as he set himself on the hood and leaned back to lay on the warm metal. Taking the place beside him, you rested back and found yourself looking up at a night sky like none you’d seen before.

Hunting meant you had a lot of late nights. You worked when the sun and everyone else slept. But you didn’t get to enjoy with the night had to offer. You rarely just let yourself sit and take in how beautiful it could be.

“You take all the girls out here, Dean Winchester?” You grinned, eyes still transfixed on the stars.

Dean chuckled lightly beside you. “Only the special ones.”

A small laugh of your own slipped from your lips before the two of you fell silent once more.

It was nice. Being with him, sitting there, taking in the moment and just exists for a short while, it was nice. His presence and the warmth of the car underneath completed the moment, reminding you of the times you’d spent sitting on Baby’s hood all those years ago. But nothing had ever been like this.

“You’ve changed,” you noted, turning your head to look at him.

He continued to look up a second or two more before he turned to meet your gaze. “Is it a good change?”

A light smile grew on your lips. “It’s not a bad one.”

Returning the smile, he let his eyes take you in. “You’ve changed, too.”

“Is it a good change?” you asked, smile turning into a grin.

Scoffing, amused, he turned back to the sky. “It’s not a bad one.”

The two of you settled into silence once more, watching at the stars continued to shine above you. But the longer you sat the more you began to think.

It came with the job, over analysing and such. You just couldn’t get over how hard Dean had become. How the years had turned the boyish, cheeky man you’d once known into the person who was now lying beside you.

“So, what has the great Dean Winchester been up to? How many times have you saved the world now? I feel like I should send you a fruit basket or something. If it wasn’t for you and your brother we’d all be doomed.”

Instead of laughing, or smiling along with you, Dean grew sombre. “A lot of it was because of us, too,” he noted in a tone that washed away your smile.

You turned your head to look at him with concerned and confused eyes. “Dean?”

He sighed, eyes looking up at the sky still but only for the sake of having something to look at to keep him from looking to you. “We’ve… _I’ve_ done a lot of bad crap, Y/N. Over the years, the things I’ve seen, I’ve had to do… you wouldn’t be able to look at me if you knew the truth.”

At that moment you realised just how much he’d been holding back since reuniting with you. The drive, the talks, the stargazing, it was all a way for him to distract himself. To keep him from opening up to you like he used to. He was hiding from the years you’d been apart in shame and guilt, and you weren’t going to let him continue to dig that hole.

Reaching out, you cupped his cheek and turned his face to look at you. The dark and broken look of a lost man met your gaze and it honestly pained you to see him so detached from himself.

“We’ve all done terrible things. No one is perfect, Dean. We hurt people, we screw things up, and we make mistakes. We’re human, it’s what we do best. But that doesn’t define who we are. You might have done some bad crap, but that doesn’t make you any less of a man. It’s what you do after that matters, and I know you. You’re not one to sit and let it crumble. You’re a man of action and compassion.”

Seconds ticked by as Dean watched you, that hard look fading as he watched you with wonder and awe. Something clicked, then. Something fell into place, as if it had been there forever but just out of sight.

You could feel it. You could feel the connection between the two of you. What you had was more than friendship. It had always been more, meant more, but neither of you had been willing to admit it, to see it, to let it show. Now, as he continued to gaze at you much like he’d gazed at the stars… you could feel it.

Letting the moment and feeling guide you, taking a chance, you leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. Sweet, simple, and only slightly hesitant just in case he didn’t want it. But, before you could pull yourself away he captured your lips with his own.

The kiss was gentle at first, like you were both testing the waters, expecting the other to pull back. Neither of you did though, and when you realised it wasn’t going to happen you both gave yourselves into the kiss.

Melting against him, you fell back against the car as Dean pulled himself up until he was hovering over you. The kiss deepened as his hand came to grasp at your thigh. Your own fingers ran through and gripped at his hair, holding him close as you made up for wasted years.

Somehow, lost in the feel of his lips on yours, you didn’t realise he’d managed to set himself between your thighs until you felt him there, pressing against you everywhere you wanted him. Everywhere.

A breeze had you shiver ever so slightly, but it was enough for him to notice. Pulling his lips from yours, he trailed light kisses across your jaw to your ear as he pressed against you more in an effort to shield you from the cold.

“Take me into the car, Dean,” you breathed against him, your leg dragging up his until your knee rested against his hip.

Not needing to be told twice, Dean pushed back and climbed off the car. He offered you his hand and helped you down before pulling you close. Your lips met again, this time in a soft kiss that held promises of what was to come. Hand in hand, he led you to the backseat of his car and guided you inside first.

Following you, Dean slid into the car and closed the door behind him before turning back to you. Meeting him halfway, you kissed with the desperation of years that should have been spent like this, together.

There was no rush, no need to show off with speed and power. There was just you and Dean, in the backseat of his car, in the moment you never realised you’d wanted forever.

Clothes were stripped, piece by piece, kisses and caresses shared during short pauses. Slowly, gradually, you found yourself laying back against the seat, Dean on top of you once more.

He touched you with a tenderness that warmed your heart and soul. He looked at you with emotions most hunters never experience. He breathed in shallow breaths, eyes taking in the sight of your body as more and more of it was exposed to him, and not once did the awe fade.

There was no grin, no cockiness, none of what you expected Dean to be like with a woman. All he had to offer, besides himself, was something so strong, pure and foreign you didn’t know what to do with it.

Once all your clothes were removed, the two of you left naked on the backseat of the Impala, Dean positioned himself between your thighs and lined himself up. There was a pause as he groaned and your eyes fluttered, the feel of you touching each other in the most intimate way almost too much. The first thrust was just as intense, if not more. You could feel Dean tense, you could feel him hold himself back, as if he’d wanted this for so long and finally having it was enough to push him into his end.

But you both controlled yourself, and soon enough your hips began to roll together. It was gentle, slow, joined with brushes and touches all over as you mapped each other’s bodies out with fingertips and careful hands. Dean leaned back in, his lips meeting yours in kisses that shook with each breath. It was all so much, the feeling in your chest building along with the coil in your stomach.

Dean, ever the gentleman, reach between your bodies and found the place that made you sing. Rubbing and circling the place above where you were joined, he watched as you fell apart. Lips open in a silent gasp, eyes rolling, you gripped at his shoulders and clenched around him.

Your climax pulled Dean into his own. You felt him fill you with a shutter, his body pressed to yours as closely as possible. Bodies vibrating, breathing laboured, you held onto each other as you rode at your ends and came down from the high.

When everything settled Dean shifted, slipping himself out of you. You whimpered, already missing the connection. But when he slipped himself behind you on the seat, his arm wrapping around your waist and holding you close, you all but forgot about the loss. The warmth and feel of him there erased everything else.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he admitted, voice barely louder than a whisper as if he was apprehensive to admit such a thing.

Pausing, thinking, you pondered the thought before nodding lightly. “I didn’t know it, but I’ve wanted it, too. I’ve… I’ve really missed you, Dean.”

When he pressed a kiss to your bare shoulder you could feel the smile on his lips. “I’ve missed you, too.”

The feeling that had come to light under the stars made sense then. Laying there, in his arms, you knew what you were feeling. What you were both feeling. Neither of you would or could say the words, your lives too harsh and cruel for such a thing to be uttered aloud, at least not yet.

But words weren’t needed. You could see it in each other’s eyes. Feel it in your touch. It was a palpable connection that thrummed between you like the beat of a heart. Nothing and no one could break it. Nothing could get in your way. From that moment on there would be no more wasted years. From that moment on you were going to relish in the feeling of loving someone and having someone love you back.

**Bamby**


End file.
